nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
National Extraterestrial Act
Urgency: Medium| Drafted by: Great Nepal| Sponsors: Agritum, Arglorand, Royalsoldiers, Jerusalemian, New Freedomstan This senate and this nation, hereby recognises fundamental and utmost need for exploration and colonisation of extraterrestrial bodies and objects for purposes for scientific advancement, glory and survival of entire species. With this recognition, be it enacted by order of this senate assembled today, Section 1- Declaration a) This senate declares primary objective of space exploration to be peaceful exploration of space for benefit of humanity, by expansion of knowledge of spatial phenomena alongside colonisation of extraterrestrial bodies for benefit of humanity. b) This senate declares secondary objective of space exploration to be development and acquisitions of technology of all nature, whose implications may be in both military and civilian lives. c) This senate further declares, another important objective of space exploration to be development of equipment which may be utilized for national defence purposes. Section 2 - Definitions When used in this act, the following terms will be defined as stated under this section:- a) Space: the physical universe beyond the Karman line, or an area above altitude of 100 kilometres above Earth's sea level. b) Spatial vehicles: aircraft, missiles, satellites, and other space vehicles, manned and unmanned which are capable of crossing the Karman line, alongside its related equipment, devices, components, and parts. c) Extraterrestrial life: Any life form which do not originate from Earth. d) Extraterrestrial: Any object beyond the planet earth, above the Karman line. e) Extraterrestrial bodies: Any natural object existing outside the earth and above the Karman line. Section 3 - Targets This act further sets following mandatory targets, for all future governments to be met in terms of space exploration and research. This act further requires mandatory payments to ensure the targets specified in this act are met under any and all circumstances. This act further calls upon senate of future to revisit these targets in December of 2030, to expand the targets as determined by circumstances of that time. Any alterations to this section, prior to December of 2030, will require three fifth majority so as to prevent reigning governments invalidating targets by simply altering them with normal majority. a) Republic must have achieved its first unmanned space flight by December of 2013. b) Republic must have achieved its first manned space flight by June of 2014. c) Republic must have commenced work on space station, equal to capabilities of ISS by October of 2014, with target to complete work by 2018. d) Republic must have made atleast one manned mission to Mars by October of 2020 and must have began plans for colonisation of moon and Mars by then. e) Republic must have a basic colonies in Moon and Mars by end of 2030. Section 4 - Agencies This act hereby creates two agencies, both under civilian directive and within jurisdiction of ministry of science and astronomy, which shall be detailed below. a) National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive (NEID): National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive will be formed with intention of developing defence technology and providing civilian oversight to military projects in space. This agency will be commanded by a council of three men, each one of whom will be appointed on basis of qualification by minister of science and astronomy, senate and commander in chief of armed forces. While, this directive will be within jurisdiction of ministry of science and astronomy, this directive due to its nature will work closely with ministry for defence and national armed forces. b) National Extraterrestrial Exploration Institute (NEEI): National Extraterrestrial Exploration Institute will be responsible for nation's civilian space program including but not limited to exploration, colonisation and advancement of science and technology for benefit of this nation and humanity in general. This agency will be lead by indivudal appointed by minister of science and astronomy based on qualification. This institute will work closely with private sector alongside government to enhance exploration and colonisation of space. All technology developed as a result of work of this institute will be shared freely with National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive. Section 5 - Funding There shall be mandatory spending of 5% of total budget for spending by National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive (3%) and National Extraterrestrial Exploration Institute (2%), which must be provided by any government unless this section of act is altered by three fifth majority. Governments however, are strongly encouraged to spend more than this mandatory spending, so as to comply with the targets set out in section three. Due to sensitive nature of works by National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive, it will not be allowed to raise private funding without approval of senate by thee fifth majority, hence justifying additional government mandatory funding for it. On the other hand, National Extraterrestrial Exploration Institute is encouraged to seek private assistance and funding for its programs alongside governmental funding as described above. Section 6 - Extraterrestrial life contact In case of contact with extraterrestrial life by any agency or private space company, following agencies and ministries and branches will be informed immediately:- *National Extraterrestrial Intelligence Directive *National Extraterrestrial Exploration Institute *Ministry of Science and astronomy. *President *Senate This is to be followed by immediate and emergency bill being purposed on senate to determine the official policy regarding these extraterrestrial life. This bill will be presented to senate by minister of science and astronomy, and will be deemed to be of highest urgency and therefore will be presented to senate immediately regardless of its position in queue. Section 7 - Nomenclature a) Extraterrestrial body shall be named as per wishes of the finder, unless said finder is dead in which case the extraterrestrial body will be named in honour of the finder, with his name unless finder has made his wishes clear in writing. b) Space shuttle program will be named in honour of the scientist who contributed most in the research program, by naming it as per his wishes. c) Men and women who travel to space, will be refereed to as astronaut.